Co-workers With Benefits
by HotchBabyMama
Summary: Hotch and Emily engaged in a little friends with benefits fun...but what happens when it becomes more than that?
1. Chapter 1

"This has to stop," Emily insisted. "We can't keep doing this Aaron."

Hotch smirked lazily at the slim brunette seated across from him in nothing but the panties he'd torn off her only hours ago and an old t-shirt of his. _Damn she looked good._

"I thought last time was the last time," he pointed out.

"It was supposed to be," she sighed. "But how can it be when you keep pinning me down and having your way with me every time we're alone?"

Hotch rolled his eyes and turned to face the full-length mirror seated in the corner of his room. He'd never felt the need to purchase one until Emily began spending nights over at his place. He insisted she bring her go bag with her and just get ready at his place instead of running between their apartment every weekend, and she'd insisted that wouldn't be an option unless she had a full length mirror "like the one at home." Now that it was a permanent fixture in his home, he found himself using it more and more.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to," Hotch pointed out. "You can always say no."

Emily glared at him. "How can I say no when you're kissing me?"

Hotch smiled and she felt herself soften at the sight of his dimples. It was the most adorable feature on him, in her opinion.

"You don't like my kisses?" he asked, pretending to be offended.

It was Emily's turn to roll her eyes. She slowly stood up and sauntered over to him, joining him at the mirror and wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder. He smiled. He loved the way her body felt pressed against his.

"You know damn well what I think of your kisses," she chuckled. "I just think that our _arrangement _can get into the way of our working relationship and our careers mean so much to both of us-"

"You knew that going into this," he interrupted. "What's the real reason you want to break this off?"

Emily disentangled herself from him and moved from behind him to beside him, studying their reflection in the mirror. Man, was he beautiful. She wrapped her hand inside his, bringing it to her lips and placing a chaste kiss on his knuckles.

"I don't want to do anything," she admitted. "But I think the team is starting to suspect something's up, especially Morgan. And if Morgan knows, he'll tell Garcia which means the whole BAU will probably be getting wedding invitations in their weekly newsletter by the end of the month."

Hotch snorted at that. She was probably right. Garcia could be a bit…overeager at times, although her heart was nearly always in the right place.

"The team doesn't know anything," he replied confidently. "We've been too careful."

"What if we weren't?"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Hotch asked quietly.

Emily froze, her hand still firmly gripped in his. It was as if the whole world slowed and nobody existed except the two of them. Hotch was studying her expression anxiously, looking for something, _anything _to indicate what she was thinking. She just stared at some point over his shoulder, looking dazed.

"I'm sorry Em," he apologized immediately. "I don't know what I was thinking, I didn't mean to freak you out."

Emily shook her head as if snapping herself out of a trance. She forced herself to smile up at Hotch's concerned face.

"It's fine," she consoled. "Really. You just-caught me off guard."

"Sorry," he apologized again. "Really."

Emily smiled, more genuinely this time as she slowly sank to her knees. Hotch's eyes widened as she began undoing the fly to his zipper.

"Let's forget about this conversation," she suggested. "I just want to make you happy."

"We're going to be late," he moaned as her hand came into contact with his flesh.

"Shhh," she murmured. "What's a few extra minutes? You're allowed a few extra minutes."

Hotchh threw his head back and moaned, already losing himself in the pleasure the sexy brunette on her knees was providing.

The sudden sound of someone banging on his front door caused them both to jump apart.

"Hey Hotch, it's Morgan!" a familiar voice called. "Open up!"

"_Shit,__" _Emily hissed. "You have got to fucking be kidding me!"

"Hotch!" More knocking.

"Just a minute!" Hotch called, the frustration seeping through his tone.

Emily scrambled off the floor, cursing under her breath as she quickly pulled on her jeans and button up shirt she'd worn the day before. Hotch zipped his pants and began knotting his tie, all the while gesturing for the brunette to hide in the closet.

"You can't be serious," she whispered. "The closet?"

"Just do it!" he whispered back. "For me, Em, please!"

"Hell no!"

"Do you want him to see you?"

Emily growled something unintelligible and stalked into the closet, glaring at him as she went.

"Hotch!"

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" Hotch grumbled.

Taking one last glance in the mirror to make sure he was presentable, and the closet door, to make sure his lover was hidden, he quickly made his way to the front door and opened it to reveal an annoyed looking Morgan.

"What's up?" Hotch frowned. "It's a little early for house calls isn't it?"

"Sorry," Morgan shrugged. "I'm just following orders man."

"Whose?" Hotch demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"Rossi's," he replied. "We called you like ten times. When you didn't pick up, we started to worry. Everything ok?"

"Fine," he replied shortly. "You can go now."

Morgan frown suddenly and wrinkled his nose. Hotch knew what he was thinking immediately. _Perfume. _

"Since when do you wear ladies perfume?" Morgan chuckled. "Something going on that you want to tell me about?"

Hotch closed his eyes for a brief moment, praying to any deity that cared to listen that Emily would forgive him. She was quite jealous, even though they weren't technically an idol.

"Yes," he replied. "Something _was _going on before you interrupted but I don't really want to talk about it with you."

Morgan blinked, a huge grin lighting up his dark face as realization of what his boss was saying dawned on him.

"Well I'll be damned," he chuckled. "Good for you man."

"Thanks," he replied sourly. "Are we done here?"

"Nope," Morgan smirked. "We're just getting started. Well, don't just stand their. Invite me in you sneaky bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

After a lot of begging, threatening and cursing on Hotch's part, the younger man had finally left. Probably to tell his own version of the story to Garcia, but Hotch was glad to be rid of him, albeit temporarily.

"You can come out now!" Hotch called. "Em?"

"Bathroom!" she called back. "Uh, stay in their will you?"

Hotch frowned. Why couldn't he go in his own bedroom? _Women._ Rolling his eyes, he stood outside his bedroom, tapping his foot impatiently. A loud bang came from behind the closed door and he heard Emily curse loudly. Hotch frowned.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly. "Emily?"

No answer. Really concerned now, he twisted the bedroom door knob only to find it locked. What the hell? Drawing back, he took a deep breath, gritted his teeth and slammed his foot into the door. Ignoring the searing pain that shot up his leg, he limped into the bedroom only to find both the bathroom door and the bedroom door wide open.

"Emily?" he growled. "This isn't funny!"

The sound of squealing tires caught his attention and he made his way to the open window. He was just able to catch the sight of her license plate speeding away from his apartment complex. Hotch blinked.

Did she seriously just sneak out of his apartment? This was like something out of a bad movie. What the hell was going on with her? Throwing his suit jacket over his arm and grabbing his car keys, he prayed she would be at work.

**Hey guys, heading to my music lesson so I just wanted to post a quickie. I'll upload the next chapter sometime later today. Please be sure to review! :)**


End file.
